Darcia Shade (Blood Shadow)
Basic Information Name: Darcia Shade. Gender: Female. Age: Unknown, though her body looks 18. Element: Dark, plus any three others. See the signature spells section for more details. Signature Spells Demon Nature (Dark) Darcia is a demon, member of a race with phenomenal power over Dark magic and the potential to master more elements than most humans can. At any time, Darcia can use Dark at mastery level, plus any three auxiliary elements with high proficiency. These auxiliary elements can be changed at will with a moment of concentration. After changing an auxiliary element, Darcia immediately loses control over any magical constructs she created while using the previous auxiliary element. For example, she creates a simple stone golem while Earth is one of her auxiliary elements. But if she changes that auxiliary element to Electric, she will immediately lose the ability to control the stone golem she just created; the golem itself will continue to hold its shape but will otherwise be inactive. Demon Physique (Dark) Though she normally appears human, all of Darcia's physical capabilities, including but not limited to strength, reflexes, speed, and stamina, are vastly superior to that of a normal human. Most human necessities, including but not limited to breathing, eating, drinking, and sleeping, aren't necessary at all for her, and she is immune to all non-magical toxins and diseases. Her wounds rapidly heal, though this regeneration costs energy. She has essentially no vital spots, as she can simply restore it back to life if the human body she is possessing gets killed, though this costs energy. She can also continue to use that body while it's dead but a dead body is not as agile as a living one; the only way to truly kill her is to magically destroy her demonic soul. She is also able to, at will, assume a somewhat less human-looking form; see her description section for more details. Demonic Pact (Dark) Darcia has formed a pact with the human Xander Whitemoore. The benefits this pact gives Xander are described in Xander's profile. The main benefit this pact gives Darcia is due to the fact that for reasons she won't share, she is under the effects of a powerful magic seal and is thus unable to use her own full power. Through the pact, however, Xander is able to make use of much of the power Darcia herself cannot utilize, thereby indirectly allowing her to get around the seal. This does mean that she has to convince Xander to do what she wants with the power... but she has her ways. If nothing else, she can simply break off the pact if needed. The pact also links her to Xander, allowing Darcia to mentally communicate with him, teleport to him at will, and draw upon his power; the details of such a link can be found in Xander's profile. Mortal's Masque (Dark) While possessing her current human body, Darcia is somehow able to almost completely hide her demon nature, and appear as totally human to all but the most powerful and clever of magical scrutiny. Though even through this, the most perceptive of observers may notice that there's a hint of something otherworldly with Darcia's appearance. [Most demons, even the stronger ones, are not capable of using Mortal's Masque; I will explain later in the story how Darcia is able to pull it off. PM me if you want to know now and don't mind serious spoilers.] Shadowmorph (Dark) Darcia is able to, at will, transform her entire body into formless, nigh-intangible dark energy for an unlimited period of time. Yes, I do mean the human body she is possessing. The energy is black, interspersed with a blood red that seems to also contain within it every other color of the rainbow. In this form she is highly resistant to physical attacks, being able to pass through most of them; only extreme physical force can even hope to damage her. However, she also becomes much more vulnerable against energy-based attacks. In this form she can also move with bursts of extreme speed, achieving an effect similar to teleportation, though she cannot spam this without quickly tiring herself out. She cannot return to her normal form while a part of her is inside a solid object. Doomsphere (Dark) A sphere of roiling darkness and blood red energy that produces a similarly-colored explosion of Dark magic on impact, inflicting corrosion, decay, and disintegration effects to everything it engulfs. Most mundane objects will be obliterated with ease, but it's obviously less damaging on more powerful magic and magically enhanced objects. Its destructive power can be increased by inputting more energy. And with careful control, she can cause this spell to selectively not harm certain specific targets. Drain Essence (Dark) A tendril of black and red energy connects a target to Darcia, allowing Darcia to drain both the target's life energy and magical energy. If the target is a magical construct, only magical energy is drained since it has no life energy. The drain can be stopped by severing the tendril, and a mage skilled with manipulating his or her own energies can make his or her energies more difficult to drain. If continuously drained, the target will suffer from fatigue and eventually death. Dark Miasma (Dark, Psychic) A dark shadowy mist blankets a large area around Darcia. Everyone in the mist is subjected to a feeling of foreboding and dread, along with an amplified fear of the dark. Weaker individuals will be paralyzed with fear, though this is much less effective on more powerful or strong-willed individuals. The mist also muffles and weakens methods of magical detection, and gives herself increased stealth. She can form shadowy mirages and phantom sounds within the mist to distract and unnerve enemies, though those have no physical impact. Darcia can also choose to exclude anyone from the mist's effects. This mist does not obscure Darcia's own vision in any way, and she can choose to share this effect with any number of people by forming psychic links with them. This spell does not require too much energy and can thus be maintained for quite some time. Dark Prominence (Dark, Light, Fire) A blast of dark plasma interspersed with white and fiery red. It is very potent, able to melt many things with its intense heat and magically burn through even nonflammable materials, though this magical burn can be magically countered. Dark Torrent (Dark, Water, Ice) A torrent of black and dark blue water that can be sprayed over a wide area. The water rapidly drains heat out on contact, capable of flash freezing and causing severe frostbite, though it may be more difficult to drain heat from some magical objects or constructs. Dark Storm (Dark, Air, Electric) A miniature cyclone of shadowy razor-sharp air currents interspersed with black and yellow lightning, this spell attempts to violently shred and electrocute anything caught within. Even non-conductive materials are magically affected, but some magical materials may be able to insulate the electricity. The dark energy within the air currents helps them breaks down molecular bonds more easily, while the dark energy within the electricity weakens molecular structures as the electric currents pass through things. Dark Mutilation (Dark, Metal, Earth) A large number of spikes of dark silver metal, each one sprouting additional spikes of black crystal, erupt from the ground. If no ground is available, they can simply appear in midair around Darcia. The spikes are all extremely tough and sharp. On contact, tiny veins of metal from the spikes creep into, or drill through as needed, microscopic pores in a surface, while growing sharp black crystals around the veins, usually destroying the victim in a messy and painful way. However, harder magically reinforced surfaces are much more difficult for the veins to bore through. Dark Verdure (Dark, Plant, Poison) Darcia plants a black seed in the ground, which rapidly sprouts numerous dark green vines with darker green razor-sharp leaves and black thorns, all of which are quite tough, and coated in a translucent green acidic venom that quickly eats through flesh and steel and most other materials alike, though the venom may be less effective on magical materials. The vines can act autonomously to strike enemies, or be controlled by Darcia directly. They quickly and easily regenerate from physical damage, but don't fare as well against elemental attacks. Rather than planting a seed, Darcia can also grow the vines from a pool of liquid darkness that she forms around herself. Dark Cataclysm (Dark) Darcia unleashes a massive explosion of black and red energy in all directions, the energy being the same as the energy in her Doomsphere spell. This is a powerful attack that costs a lot of energy. Like Doomsphere, Darcia can cause this spell to selectively not harm specific targets, though doing so is harder and requires more focus. As such this spell has a higher chance of accidentally damaging allies, which is why she doesn't use it unless absolutely necessary. Aside from magical fatigue, using this spell also occasionally causes Darcia to clutch her head and shiver, with a pained expression on her face; as of now she refuses to elaborate on this reaction of hers. Starting Weapons Claws Darcia can transform her fingernails into long, wicked-looking, solid red claws. Those are extremely tough and sharp, able to tear through flesh and bone with ease, especially when coupled with Darcia's demonic strength. The claws can repair themselves from damage. Those claws can also channel Dark and Darcia's auxiliary elements; differently colored and shaped runes will appear on them depending on the elements channelled. Prehensile Tail Darcia can manifest a long, slender tail covered with smooth black leathery skin, ending in a sharp red barb made from the same material as her claws. As the name suggests, the tail is prehensile, and more than strong enough to easily lift or strangle a grown man. Like her claws, magic can be channelled through the tail and its barb; similar runes will appear when magic is channelled. Despite its fragile appearance, the tail is extremely tough and resilient, capable of withstanding large amounts of force before it can be severed or torn off. If it is somehow separated from the rest of Darcia's body, the tail quickly dissolves into dark energy and dissipates. A new tail can be regrown easily. Prehensile Hair Darcia can freely control the movements of her waist-length black hair, and turn them into various weapons such as blades. These hair-turned weapons are almost as tough and sharp as her claws, and magic can also be channelled through them; similar runes will appear when magic is channelled. Lost hair can be regrown quickly. Description Currently, Darcia is possessing the body of Lucia Whitemoore, Xander's adoptive sister and the target of his unrequited love. Before being possessed, Lucia's body is Caucasian in appearance, 162 cm tall, with a lovely, angelic face, shoulder-length straight platinum blond hair, and clear blue eyes. Due to a crippling genetic disorder, Lucia had pale skin, and a thin, frail build. After Darcia took possession of the body, her magic completely purged the genetic disease, while making it healthier than ever. Her height remains the same, but the eyes are now an alluring dark red, and her hair is now a waist-length glossy jet black. Her face is as beautiful as ever, but now has an expression of devilishly seductive charm. Rather than thin and frail, her body is now lithe and graceful, with luscious curves in all the right places. And rather than sickly pale, she now has healthy, flawless fair skin that is perfectly soft and smooth. To complete the image, her fingernails and toenails are painted red, and she appears to wear red lipstick that does not appear unnatural at all. you think I'm putting so much emphasis on her appearance because I'm a horny young male, you are completely correct. Darcia is able to assume a semi-demonic form when in Lucia's body. Her eyes turn from dark red to bright blood red. She grows the aforementioned claws and tail in her weapons section, as well as a pair of slender upward-pointing red horns on her head, made of the same material as her claws. On her back, she grows a pair of bat-like wings, covered in the same smooth black leathery skin as her tail; the wings have red claws made of the same materials as the claws on her hands. Veins of blood red energy, resembling runes, appear on the skin of those wings. Yes, obviously the wings allow her to fly. Though Darcia can achieve flight and levitation without her wings, the wings make flying much faster. Darcia also has a full demonic form resembling a feminine shadowy figure, but it was only seen by Xander for an instant before she possessed Lucia's body. For reasons she won't reveal, she refuses to take on that form again. Darcia's personality is largely a mystery. The most unsettling part is that she acts human, if a rather inscrutable one. Her demeanor is usually bold and seductive, not unwilling to tempt someone with her feminine wiles for her own benefit. She must be rather vain, seeing as the magic she uses to keep up a beautiful, flawless appearance. She is also obviously highly intelligent and cunning, especially in battle, not above psychologically tormenting an enemy before moving in for the kill. She even appears to have some moral principles, as she is reluctant to harm innocents or kill needlessly... but there is no question that she possesses the ruthlessness of demons regarding cold-blooded murder. In fact, she's likely to more than enjoy dominating her enemies with powerful magic. But at times, she seems to gaze deeply into the distance, with a melancholic, almost pained expression on her face, suggesting that there is something else under her normally supremely confident exterior... she does have a real personality, as well as a reason why she acts human. Revealing those now will be a huge spoiler. If you want to know the spoiler, PM me. Clothes Darcia wears an elegant black dress fit for a high-class lady, made of some glossy, silky, soft, indeterminate fabric, decorated with rose and other floral patterns colored red, magenta, indigo, and dark blue. The dress is rather tight-fitting, flattering enough to draw copious amounts of male gaze, but not so revealing that someone may mistake her for a cheap whore. It is ankle-length, but has high slits at the sides that show off her legs. She wears fingerless black opera gloves, as well as opaque black thigh-high stockings held up by a garterbelt, visible through the side slits in her dress; all are made of a material similar to the dress, except more sheer. She wears a pair of black two-inch slip-on heels. She also wears bracelets, a necklace, and earrings, all made of what appears to be platinum, adorned with rubies and other high-quality gems of varying colors. But in fact, all of her articles of clothing are made of her own solidified magic, meaning that the heels and dress will not obstruct combat, the jewellery will not fall off easily, the clothes regenerate if damaged, and she can change the clothes to anything she can think of. That also explains how her wings and tail can pass through the dress without ripping it apart. Oh, and her panties are lacy black, obviously. M'yes. Yes, they're made of magic too. No, she will not let you see them. my note above for being a horny young male. Bio As of now, Darcia refuses to speak about her past. All that is known is that she was summoned into the human world by Xander Whitemoore, and immediately possessed the body of Lucia Whitemoore upon arrival, for reasons she will not explain. She offered Xander a bargain, agreeing to resurrect Lucia for him if he aids her in destroying an ancient evil cult known as the Cult of Phaeus, located in the city of Imperis. What her true intentions are, only time will tell... she has a real backstory that will be revealed later, but spoilers. If you want to know, PM me. Category:Characters